


salvation (young & beautiful)

by SapphireQueen



Series: Porn Battle prompts [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Irene is comforting, Irene is everything Raven wants and needs, Irene is kind, Kinda, Or At Least I Tried, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle XV, Raven has emotions and is an actual human being other than 'badass butt kicker', Raven-centric, canon bisexual couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQueen/pseuds/SapphireQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Darkholme has wanted to escape ever since she can remember. It's takes a woman proclaiming she is her destiny to show her otherwise.<br/>-<br/>Written for Porn Battle XV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	salvation (young & beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Porn Battle XV. Prompt was: "Raven/Irene, touch, feel, blindness"  
> Also, if you want a face-claim Irene, I pictured Anna Popplwell ♥  
> Enjoy, comments are much appreciated. :D

“Raven Darkholme?”

She turns around and notices she’s gearing up to respond harshly; _‘Go away,’_ or ‘ _Scram.’_ or even _‘Depends on who’s asking’_ but what she doesn’t expect is a beautiful woman waiting for her as she turned. Shining locks of brown, curled hair down her back, several in front of her shoulders, body dressed in a soft, white dress, she nearly misses that she’s wearing sunglasses, and by the cane she holds, they are not for style. She stops. “Yes?”

“My name is Irene,” She says in a voice that she swears she’s heard once before, maybe in a memory, maybe in a dream. But it’s soft, it deep, it sounds like a kiss in the dark of the night. “And I’ve been looking for you for quite some time.”

Raven wants to laugh, a harsh cruel laugh that nearly bubbles outside her throat. “I doubt it,” She answers, running a hand through her hair, her other hand gripping the ticket to New Orleans tight in her fist, she was meant to fly out of her, to escape being near Charles or Erik or Hank or _anyone_. “Nobody’s looking for me anymore.”

Irene moves her head slightly, Raven notices how smooth her neck is and feels embarrassed, as if she’s crossed a barrier she wasn’t suppose to. “You’d be surprised about how wrong you are about that,” She says in a slow, soft laugh. _You see, Raven, I’ve been searching for you all my life._

Raven whips her head so fast, she nearly faints. The woman was a telepath and she’d gone into Raven’s mind… but somehow it was different. Whenever Charles tried to her into her head, he always rammed himself in, trying to _desperately_ knock down her walls down as much as possible, but this woman, this _stranger_ , felt warm. As if her head was a cold, dark place and in came this presence, a soft candlelight inside a cold storm. “I-- I don’t understand,” She says, because she really doesn’t understand. She was supposed to be used to telepaths, she grew up with one, but this gorgeous woman standing in front of her has stopped her right in her tracks.

“You will,” Irene says with a soft smile and Raven can feel herself slipping. _No, no, don’t. You’re meant to disappear._ She continuously tells herself over and over again, she tries ordering her feet to move from the spot, but her body doesn’t listen to her. “Please, I can help you.”

And there it is again, that nasty feeling Raven gets when she’s on the verge of hysteria. That bubbling, almost sickening laugh that crawls up her spine and lodges itself in her throat. _Help me?_ She sends, not finding the will to speak. _How can you help me? I have to disappear, I’ve done bad things… I-- I failed everyone._ Her eyes sting, her fake blue eyes, eyes that aren’t hers sting and she’s fighting so desperately hard not to break down right at the middle of the airport; she’s been afraid of this, she’s been afraid of recognizing her failure for so long that now it catched up to her in the form of Irene and it’s tearing her apart. Her knees feel weak, but she doesn’t dare fall. _I failed mutantkind, I failed my brothers and sisters._

Irene puts a comforting arm on her shoulder and Raven looks up ( _when did she started to be one to look to the ground_ ) and suddenly, for half a second, the world stops. Everyone around them freezes and it’s only her and Irene and the pressure washes away, even for half a second. “You didn’t fail,” She says, in words that are  too much like Charles, in a voice that’s too much like her past and her sins running up t her. “You are the greatest one of us all.” And there it is, the crack, the crack that nearly breaks Raven’s barrier and her hands start trembling because her voice sounds so sincere, it sounds so genuine and something sparks inside of her, something tells her this is exactly what she needed. “Come with me,” Irene says, a sudden snap and everyone is moving again. She extends her hand from her shoulder to hers in a welcoming way. “I’ll explain everything.”

Raven manages to take a breath, one she didn’t even know she needed and nods, taking Irene’s hand and following her out of the station, out of the airport.

 

* * *

 

“... you had a vision?” She asks in an incredulous voice as they sit in a nearby cafe, seated by a table far away enough in the corner so they could have this conversation. Raven had ordered a coffee for herself, Irene had ordered a small crepe and a cup lemon tea. “About me?”

Irene nods, slowly taking the cup down from her mouth and setting it in its plate. “I’ve known about you for a while, about Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique, going on and about, defending mutantkind.” She says, putting a lock of hair behind her ear. “I also know that we’re destined to be, if you will, although we haven’t properly met, I feel like I’m halfway in love with you already.”

Her heart nearly slams out of her chest, but Raven manages to hold still. Such a bold declaration made her face flush and for a second, she’s glad Irene cannot see her. She then chastises herself for that thought. “I-- I don’t know what to say.”

“Take your time,” Irene says, a beautiful smile, a too beautiful smile gracing her face as she leans back and takes a small bite of her crepe. “As I said, I can help you with your fight for mutantkind, it doesn’t have to be about emotions, this.”

But Raven kind of _wants_ this to be about emotions, she wants someone to care for her, to love her, to call her beautiful, to caress her skin before she falls asleep and to wake up next to someone the morning after… and there’s a deep yearning in there that sounds, feels and demands Irene. But she also recognizes that she needs a small amount of time for this, to be herself first, then let herself become part of a collective, of a them. “Okay,” She says, loosening the grip she had on her coffee. “I would love your help, Irene.”

 

* * *

 

It takes a month; it takes a month for Raven to fall in love with her and it’s insane.

Mornings of waking up, Irene’s bed next to hers in crappy motels rooms as they move city from city, looking for information on where mutants are held captive. Days of driving by state limits, working side by side for the better of mutant kind, nights of falling back to sleep with a soft “ _Good night_ ” sending her off into more calm, warm, bright dreams.

It takes a month for Raven to realize that she was meant to be with Irene Adler. That they are both synchronized together so perfectly, it’s nearly breathtaking. They work around each other with a fluidity so soft and perfect, she’s amazed. She’s never felt more at ease with anyone.

They arrive from a gala benefit one night, both dressed in stunning gowns, Irene is wearing a beautiful one shoulder, open legged light green dress that flows down to her legs and Raven had flushed when she saw her. She was wearing a strapless light blue gown, her favorite blonde form had her hair up in a bun.

“Raven,” She hears Irene say as she closes the door of their hotel room. “Would you please unzip my back, I can’t seem to reach.”

She approaches cautiously, Irene gives her her back. Raven grips the zipper between her fingertips and slowly, ever so slowly, zips down, the opening gown revealing a creamy, beautiful back and Raven finds herself closing her eyes and leaning close, softly kissing the soft patch of flesh that was her exposed shoulder, she feels Irene shudder on her lips, but she doesn’t move away. “ _Raven_ ,” She says, barely a whisper.

“ _Irene_ ,” Raven says in the same, raspy voice and Irene turns around and Raven disposes of her sunglasses, looking into milky white eyes. _They’re so beautiful,_ She thinks. _She’s so beautiful… she’s amazing and she’s…_

“ _Raven_ ,” Irene says again and she finds she absolutely loves her name on Irene’s lips, the way it sounds so glossy and beautiful and immaculate, as if Irene is holding it softly in her, as to not let it break. “Raven, please touch me.” She says, shaking her gown off as it falls into a pool by her ankles. Irene is only wearing white lingerie and Raven opens her lips, wanting to speak, but not a word comes out. “ _Please_.”

And Raven does, she does as she commands because she finds herself completely absorbed in Irene, tangled in her strings and she never wants to be released. Her hands roam from Irene’s arms, down to her hips. Raven herself kneels and makes Irene stand on one leg as she undoes her high heel. As she steps down, Raven removes the other one. “Sit down,” Raven says and is surprised when Irene immediately obeys, sitting by the edge of her bed. Raven strips herself of her gown and heels, only in her black lingerie and joins her, making Irene crawl back into the mattress, her back on the white sheets, her hair fanning around her like petals opening on a rose and Raven finds herself whispering, _“You’re too good for me,”_ As she bends her head down and kisses Irene for the first time.

Irene tastes like gold and sweet and love and acceptance and everything and anything that is too good, too innocent, too pure for this wretched world. She wraps her arms around Raven’s back and undoes her brassiere. When it falls, Irene’s hands fall on her breasts and with her thumb, she flicks her nipples. Raven hitches a breath but Irene quickly cuts her off with one word: “ _Change_.”

“What?”

“Change, Raven,” Irene pleads, opening her white eyes wide, nearly in a pleading motion. “Change into you, let me _feel_ you.”

“This is me,” Raven mutters nervously. “This is me, Irene.” She says, plucking a hair behind Irene’s ear.

She didn’t budge. “The Raven I saw in my vision had hair the color of fire, eyes like the sun…” She softly palms Raven’s breasts. “Skin the color of the ocean.”

Raven closes her eyes, fighting off the tears that want to form and takes a deep breath. She shifts, she shifts underneath Irene’s palms and suddenly she’s there, naked, blue and completely exposed and vulnerable because Irene _wanted_ this, _wanted her_. She exhales.

Irene smiles underneath her, wrapping her arms around Raven’s waist, pushing her closer to her and Raven can barely breath over how excited she is, over how emotional, over how perfect everything is right now, as if she could keep this moment in time in a bubble, in a small, beautiful glass bubble and keep it in her heart, she would. “I love you,” Irene whispers against her lips and Raven should feel like she’s breaking, but she feels like she’s being put back together.

“I love you too,” She whispers back, kissing her softly, wrapping her arms around her as Irene arcs her back and pushes her breasts against Raven’s. “God, I do.”

A soft giggle loses itself from Irene’s lips as her hands snake down and hook what’s left of her own underwear down. “Make love to me, Raven,” She says and it’s such an assertive voice, Raven’s first reaction is to deny, but it’s a soft voice too, not as much as a demand, but more as a plea. Raven removes her panties and Irene surprises her by slowly spreading her legs, arching her knees up.

Raven kisses Irene’s full lips, down to her neck, the small valley between her breasts, her navel, her soft belly, until finally reaching to her center. Her hands roam up and down her thighs before she places her mouth on Irene’s clit, slowly licking one stride up. Irene moans softly and Raven recognizes it as approval, that this is what she wanted. She closes her eyes and does it again, quicker this time. Irene’s back arcs up and Raven quickly opens her eyes and looks at Irene; eyes closed, hair a mess, one arm arched and gripping the mattress and the other softly in Raven’s hair.

You look like a goddess, Raven says telepathically, tasting her again, not taking her eyes off Irene’s body as it heaves in pleasure. Raven continues this at a merciless pace, wrapping her arms around Irene’s thighs, closing her in, drawing her closer.

“ _Ah…_ ” Irene moans as she grips her hand tight on Raven hair and Raven hisses but doesn’t stop, she finds she enjoys this, it’s an indicator that she’s doing this how Irene wants, what Irene needs. “Ah… ah… _R--Ra--Raven_.” Her name’s never sounded more heavenly, how did she ever think this name was oppressive? It was her, it was a part of her… it sounds like a prayer, being repeated over and over again, trying to replenish her from the sins of the damned. “Oh, god… _Raven._ ”

And that’s when she feels Irene reach her climax, in her mouth, near her and Raven buries her face between Irene’s legs, licking, sucking, kissing Irene until she can’t take it anymore. With a final sigh, Raven finishes when Irene reaches her third climax, she supports herself on her elbows as she climbs up, draping her body over Irene’s, who’s smiling dizzily at her. “That was amazing,” She says breathless.

Raven kisses her again. “It was,” She says when she breaks the kiss. “And they’re be many more, just rest now, Irene. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Irene smiles and turns on her side, signaling for Raven to move beside her and cuddle her, which she does. “So will I.”

And for the first time in years, Raven finds herself hopeful for the sun and the bright future on the following morning.


End file.
